This invention relates generally to solar energy and the collection thereof by collector cells on the roof of a structure in which such incident sunlight may be used to provide the energy for heating the water in water heaters and for other similar uses in conjunction with appliances commonly found in dwelling and other building structures.
More specifically, this invention relates to a combined solar collector cell and integral roof flashing assembly which is preferably installed on the roof of a structure at the time of original construction, but which, unlike prior art conventional solar collector cell containers, may be inconspicuously integrated into the basic roof structure. Thus, this invention provides the option to the builder or owner of either installing a functional system for solar energy collection which provides a minimum impact on the ornamental appearance of the roof structure, or of camouflaging a cell container into the roof structure in an undeployed condition and then functionally deploying a solar-collection system at a later time with a minimum of additional cost and inconvenience to the occupants.